Daddy's
by landmilk
Summary: [Hunhan; Yaoi; daddy!kink] Luhan melanggar peraturan


Title: Daddy's

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan

Genre: smut, fluff, daddy!kink, romance

Rating: NC-17

Lenght: Oneshot

Warning:BDSM, role age, daddy!kink, abuse, read this first fyi ** wiki/DaddyKink**

a/n: alur kecepatan

* * *

**Daddy's**

Luhan tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan Daddy-nya, yaitu dia dilarang memasuki ruang kerja milik Daddy. Karena penasaran, dia diam- diam memasuki ruangan itu saat Sehun pergi untuk bekerja. Dia melangkah pelan tidak ingin membuat keributan. Ruang kerja Sehun sangat besar dengan dinding berwarna semerah darah dan lantai berlapiskan karpet berwarna hitam. Terasa lembut diatas kaki kecilnya. Sebuah meja besar dengan lampu belajar berdiri diatas meja kayu itu. Tangan Luhan meraba permukaan meja. Diamplas dengan sempurna hingga tidak terasa kasar. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat foto dirinya bersama Daddy berada di situ, foto yang diambil saat musim gugur tahun lalu. Sehun sedang libur kerja dan mengajak Luhan berkeliling taman kota. Sehun pasti selalu mengingatnya setiap kali dia kerja.

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar, tubuh Luhan membeku. Daddy sudah pulang, itu berarti jika dia ketahuan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dia akan mendapat hukuman dari Sehun. Kenapa Luhan tidak mendengar suara mesin mobil?

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil namanya.

Luhan tidak sempat untuk keluar, Sehun mungkin sedang mencarinya. Setiap hari, Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun ketika dia pulang dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang.

Pintu ruang kerja terbuka. Luhan hanya menunggu, menunggu Sehun memarahinya. Daddy terlihat lelah, dia melepaskan dasi lalu membuka dua kancing atas kemeja biru mudanya. Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan setelah mendengar suara isakan Luhan.

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan berdiri di depan mejanya, kedua tangannya meremas ujung kaus. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Sehun mendatangi Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lu? Aku sudah melarangmu," suaranya dingin tidak ada kehangatan seperti biasa yang dia lakukan.

Luhan tidak berani menatap Daddy-nya, dia yakin Sehun pasti marah padanya. Luhan hanya diam. Dia mendengar helaan nafas Sehun, lelah. Sebuah tangan mengelus pundaknya, dagunya terangkat.

"A- aku hanya melihat- lihat saja, Daddy," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berairnya, dia menahan air matanya. "Aku sangat penasaran." Luhan merasa bersalah melanggar aturan yang ditetapkan Sehun.

Sehun melempar dasi ke meja. "Tapi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak masuk." Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Isakannya bertambah keras. "Maafkan aku Daddy."

"Hukuman tetap hukuman, diam disini. Jangan pergi kemana pun," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

Sebelumnya Luhan sudah pernah mendapatkan hukuman dari Daddy, tapi tetap saja dia takut. Rasa bersalah karena mengecewakan Sehun menyelimutinya. Tangisannya berhenti.

Sehun datang dengan sebuah kardus. Luhan tahu apa isi kardus itu. Sehun menutup pintu ruangan dengan kakinya. "Berpeganganlah pada meja," perintah Sehun, Luhan menurutinya, tangannya berpegangan pada tepi meja.

Sehun meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja, mengambil salah satu barang yang ada disana. Luhan menoleh. Melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Sebuah butt plug dan dildo berukuran sangat besar berada dikedua telapak tangannya. Sehun berpikir, lalu memutuskan memakai dildo.

"Daddy..."

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit," diturunkannya celana pendek dan celana dalam Luhan hingga menggantung di lututnya. Sehun melapisi mainan karet itu dengan cairan kental dari sebuah botol kecil. Dia lalu memasukkannya ke dalam anus Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Daddy!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan, benda itu bergetar memasukinya. Ujung dildo menyentuh prostatnya.

Sehun menampar pantat Luhan yang pucat seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Sehun mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Luhan. "Daddy yakin kau akan menyukainya, Lulu." Sehun berjongkok diantara kaki Luhan. Jarinya menyelipkan sebuah cincin ke penis Luhan yang kecil. Mencegahnya dari berorgasme. "Tetap dalam posisi seperti itu," dia meninggalkan Luhan dalam posisi seperti itu lalu duduk di sofa, mengambil koran dan membacanya.

Luhan terus merintih sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon, tetapi dia diabaikan Daddy-nya. Benda di dalam tubuhnya terus bergetar mengenai prostatnya. Luhan mendesahkan 'Daddy' terus- menerus. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya dengan penis di sumbat, tangan kanannya bergerak ingin mencabut cincin, tapi Sehun melihatnya.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak mengikat kedua tanganmu, sayang," Sehun memberikan tatapan peringatan dari kedua mata sipitnya

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya, menunggu Sehun akan mencabut benda itu. Dia terus mendesah dan membayangkan benda itu adalah penis Daddy-nya, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa berbeda. Milik Daddy terasa hangat saat berada di dalamnya.

Perutnya terasa sakit, tidak dapat mengeluarkan cairan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Daddy, kumohon. Ahh... Maafkan aku Daddy,"

Sehun meletakkan korannya, berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Luhan. Dia mencium Luhan, menggigit bibirnya, Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Membalas ciuman Daddy dengan bergairah.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," dia mengusap kening Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menggendongnya dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat dan berhenti saat Luhan mulai menggosokkan miliknya dengan milik Sehun.

"Daddy, ayo bermain," Luhan menjilati lehernya seperti kucing. Menggoda Sehun. "Lepaskan ini."

Sehun menurunkan Luhan, tangannya mendorong masuk dildo ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Dia mendesah.

"Kau masih dalam masa hukuman," tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Luhan agar tidak terjatuh. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain." mendengarnya ekspresi Luhan berubah sedih. Sehun menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari ruang kerja. "Kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum bermain," Luhan mendongak dengan mata berbinar, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Daddy, aku menyayangimu," tangan rampingnya memeluk tubuh Daddy-nya.

"Daddy juga menyayangimu."

.

"Daddy, kenapa benda ini tidak di cabut saja?"

Sehun yang sibuk mengusap badan Luhan dengan spons mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng. Tangannya yang berbusa menunjuk selangkangan Sehun, "Tapi aku lebih suka milik Daddy."

Sehun menjauhkan tangan Luhan. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tub yang berisi air, mengelus penis Luhan.

"Kau harus bersih keseluruhan,"

Luhan terus mendesah akibat dari remasan tangannya. Dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan cairannya.

Setelah mandi, Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan handuk hijau. Luhan memeluk erat Daddy layaknya seekor anak koala. Sehun memakaikan piyama pada tubuhnya.

"Kapan kita akan bermain?" dia tidak sabar.

Mereka berbaring di ranjang yang hanya muat untuk dua orang, Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Sehun terdiam, mengecup kening Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah jatuh tertidur.

Luhan terpaksa tertidur tengkurap dengan dildo yang terus bergetar di dalam pantatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan cahaya matahari yang menyingkap melalui tirai jendela. Dia hendak bergerak tetapi sesuatu menekannya. Oh, ternyata mainan itu masih di dalamnya. Dia bergerak dengan hati- hati. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan cincin tetapi suara Sehun mengehentikan gerakannya.

"Pagi Daddy,"

Sehun menarik celananya dan melepaskan cincin itu. Luhan keluar dengan desahan panjang dan kelegaan. Cairannya membasahi tangan dan celana yang dikenakannya.

"Terimakasih Daddy!" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia mencium Sehun dan melepaskannya setelah merasa dia sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Dia tidak memperdulikan lagi dengan dildo di dalamnya. "Ayo bermain!"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan memberikannya blowjob dengan posisi menungging. Lidahnya lihai menjilati bagian penis miliknya, memenuhi mulut Luhan. Luhan berkali tersedak karena ukurannya yang sangat besar. Tetapi Luhan senang membuat Sehun bahagia, apapun akan dia lakukan.

Sehun menarik rambut cokelatnya. Sehun menyukai Luhan mengulumnya layaknya mengulum lolipop besar.

Luhan melepaskan penis Sehun yang berlumuran oleh saliva dan spermanya. Menaiki tubuh Sehun dan duduk di atas kejantanannya.

Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan penis Sehun ke lubang sempitnya. Dia mendesah saat ujungnya bertemu dengan pintu masuknya. Milik Daddy dan dildo yang bergetar.

Sehun sepenuhnya sudah masuk ke dalamnya, Luhan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya, membenturkan ujung penis Sehun dengan prostatnya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan terus bergerak, dia masih lelah karena pekerjaannya kemarin. Dia membantu Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengamati wajah indahnya, matanya tertutup meresap kenikmatan, dan bibirnya yang terus mendesah. Leher putihnya basah akan keringat. Luhan terlihat cantik.

Telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Daddy... Nggh. Ah!"

Luhan mencapai titiknya, dia keluar di atas perutnya dan perut Sehun. Tubuhnya melemas tapi Sehun menahannya, terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dan dia akhirnya menyusul, cairannya keluar diantara paha Luhan.

Luhan berbaring di dada lebarnya, mendengar degup jantung Sehun.

"Kenapa Daddy tidak pergi kerja?"

Sial, dia melupakan pekerjaannya.

* * *

a/n: karena sebelumnya ga bisa balas review readers jadi di sini aku mau ngucapin trims buat

**IA;KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH;IkaIkaHun11;Thousand Spring; ripkyung; Sexy Rose;Chris1004 ; baekhyunniewife; siscaMinstalove; zhiewon189; ChangChang;kaisoo lover; ** **totomato**;**SHY Fukuru ;ﾧadindapranathaﾧ;ﾧChanLoveBaek;ﾧ ﾧ icha; tinkercy ; baekggu;ﾧHanYura;ﾧlisnana1;ﾧEXOKkamjongin;ﾧkim heeki;ﾧZaico B;ﾧyamanaka aya;ﾧsayestoyaoi ;ﾧeibie; dan buat yang udah review fic ku trims banyak :D**


End file.
